


Angels, and Hunters, and Kittens (Oh, My!)

by SameDestination



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cat!Gabriel, Cats, Catstiel, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Humor, Kitten!Castiel, Kittens, M/M, Rating: PG13, Sabriel - Freeform, Swearing, kitten!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SameDestination/pseuds/SameDestination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have an unwanted, furry visitor following them around. Little do they know, it's all Gabriel's fault and his motive is even stranger than his actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like writing a fluffy kitten!Cas fic. I tried to make it as cute as possible, but failed miserably. Excuse the silly title, I seriously could not think of anything better. :S I might change it soon.

Dean bolted upright in bed. He'd just been having the most peaceful sleep he'd had in weeks and suddenly he was awakened by the feel of something fluffy brushing against his nose. It was still dark in the motel room, and Sam was fast asleep in the bed across the room. Dean tried to get his eyes to focus as he scanned the room for any signs of movement. Then the covers made a noise.  _Shit._ There was something on his bed!

His first thought was that it was a damn rat. He quickly grabbed the knife hidden under his pillow and held it tightly in one hand. Throwing off the covers, he stepped out of bed slowly, squinting his eyes in a vain attempt to see in the dark. Suddenly, there was a noise. A noise that sounded suspiciously like a kitten's 'meow'. Dean looked around frantically. He'd never heard a rat make a sound like that before.

Eventually, he got fed-up hearing rustling noises and feeling as though some creature was watching his every move. So, he trudged across the dark room and flicked on the light switch causing Sam to groan and his eyes to open slowly. 

"Dean," he grumbled, turning to look at the digital clock which sat on the nightstand. "What the hell are you doing? It's three a.m."

Dean let out a frustrated sigh. "Dude, there was something in my bed. I can't see in the freakin' dark."

Sam rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stifled a yawn before sitting up to face his brother. "Having something in  _your_  bed isn't that unusual, Dean," he mumbled, chuckling softly.

"Shut up and help me find this thing. I swear, it sounded like a--"

"Kitten?" Sam asked, eyes fixed on a spot across the room.

Dean's eyebrows furrowed and he followed Sam's gaze to see a tiny, grey ball of fur.  He took a few steps towards it to get a better view. The little kitten looked up at him with wide, blue eyes. Its tiny button nose was the pinkest pink and its long, bushy tail swung back and forth behind it. Dean felt his heart flutter when the kitten let out a soft mewl. But, no. Dean was a manly man. He was not going to be won over by some stray cat that just happened to find its way into their motel room.

"Must be a stray," he mumbled, looking for any sign of a collar around that tiny little neck. "We need to get rid of it."

"What harm could a kitten do, Dean?" Sam stepped out of bed to stand beside Dean looking down at it. He crouched down to eye-level of the tiny ball of fluff and reached forwards to pet behind its ear. The kitten made a warning hiss and Sam pulled his hand away quickly. Dean couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"Man, I don't know," Dean said, sarcasm dripping out of every word.

Sam rolled his eyes and stood up, still peering down at the unwanted visitor. "I dunno. He sorta reminds me of someone."

Dean furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head, his gaze still locked on the kitten, trying to figure out what Sam meant. "How can a cat remind you of some--" Then the kitten tilted its little head and Dean's eyes widened. If that little furry creature had a tie and a trenchcoat on then it would be the spitting image of... "Cas," Dean whispered breathlessly. He then turned to stare at Sam, bewildered.

"We haven't seen him in a few days. Maybe..."

"No," Dean began, shaking his head. "That's not possible. It's just some jacked-up coincidence."

"Meowr." The kitten was now just inches away from Dean's feet, staring up at him with those impossibly blue eyes. Dean fought the urge to pick the tiny ball of fur up and cuddle with it.

Sam crouched down again, only this time he didn't make any move to touch the kitten. "Cas, is that you?" he asked, feeling kind of stupid, talking to a cat.

The kitten shot him a look that said,  _'obviously, moose-boy'_  and then proceeded to walk across the room and pounce up onto the table where Sam had been researching earlier. He'd left a number of books on the table and the kitten looked as if it was searching for a particular one. It then flipped open a book, with some difficulty as its paws were so tiny. Dean walked over to look down at what the cat was now pawing at. 

The kitten had flipped the book open to a page about biblical angels and was now scratching at a picture of none other than the archangel Gabriel. Sam looked at Dean with a stunned look on his face.

"You think he turned Castiel into a cat?" he asked.

Dean shrugged, watching the kitten hiss at the picture of Gabriel. "He's done stranger things. Let's summon the son-of-a-bitch and find out."

*******

After gathering the things they needed in order to summon Gabriel, Dean and Sam waited impatiently for the archangel to arrive. Luckily, they still had some holy oil left just in case he decided to try and make a swift escape.

"You called, boys?" Gabriel asked as he appeared with a flutter of wings.

Sam turned around and glared at him. "Did you turn Cas into a kitten?" he asked. Okay, that line definitely made it into the  _'Top Ten Weirdest Things Sam Winchester's Ever Said'_  list.

Gabriel pursed his lips together, obviously trying to hold back a fit of laughter.

"Why the hell did you do it, Gabriel?" Dean asked with his arms crossed and his best bitchface on. Not as good as Sam's bitchface #52 but very close to it.

Gabriel looked deep in thought for a few seconds before letting out an amused giggle and shrugging his shoulders. "Just felt like it."

Dean sighed exasperatedly and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Can you just change him back now?"

"Hmm... Nope," Gabriel said with a large grin on his face.

Dean looked to Sam with a look that said,  _'help me out here, man.'_  Sam then cleared his throat and straightened himself up. "Gabriel, listen. This can be sorted out the easy way or the hard way," he said, grabbing Dean's lighter and flicking it a few times.

Gabriel's face dropped and his gaze fell to the ring of holy oil around him. He groaned exasperatedly. "The Holy oil trick?  _Again?_  You guys really oughta up your game a little. The surprise factor really ain't workin' in your favour anymore." He then looked at the little kitten and rolled his eyes. "I can't break the curse until twenty-four hours after it's cast," he mumbled, crouching down to look the kitten in the eye. "Brother, you really need to chill out. Get this kitty some fish and take care of him until tomorrow. I'll come back then and undo the curse." 

Just like that, Gabriel vanished without another word. Dean stomped his foot on the ground and looked down at the kitten... or Cas... or whatever. "What are we supposed to do with an angel stuck in a kitten's body for the next few hours?!" 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Seriously, Cas? You choose _now_ to ‘perch on my shoulder’?” Dean asked exasperatedly, staring up at the tiny kitten that was now sat on his right shoulder. They were in the pet food aisle of a supermarket and Dean looked around them uncomfortably, making sure no one was watching a full-grown man with a cute kitten sat on his damn shoulder.

Dean grabbed a pouch of cat food and stared down at it. “Is salmon okay?” he asked, glancing up at Cas who gave him the most condescending look possible. If he wasn’t in a kitten’s body, Dean would’ve felt intimidated. Instead, he had to bite back laughter and roll his eyes. “Man, how am I supposed to know what you like?”

Suddenly, the kitten placed its little grey paw on the centre of Dean’s forehead. Dean stared up at it for a few seconds before he began to hear Castiel’s voice echoing inside his head. It was slightly fuzzy at first, but when he stared right into those large blue eyes, the fuzziness fizzled away and he was left with the clear sound of Castiel’s deep, human voice. “Dean, I do not care much for feline food. I plan on getting out of this vessel as soon as possible. So, I am not hungry. But, I appreciate your thoughtfulness.”

When the kitten took its paw away, Dean put the food pouch back down and grinned up at Cas. He had just communicated with a half-cat, half-angel telepathically. “That was awesome.”

*******

That night, Dean was sat on the couch, drinking an ice-cold beer and watching television. Sam was sat at the table half-way across the room trying to find a case for them. Dean had placed a few pillows on the floor for Castiel to sleep on. But, much to Dean’s annoyance, Castiel was being stubborn and he had pounced up onto the couch to sit beside him.

No matter what form Castiel took he could never seem to grasp the concept of personal space. He sat a few inches away from Dean’s hand which rested on the couch between them. Castiel stared at the television screen for a few seconds, head tilted. Then he got bored and began crawling up Dean’s arm, finding comfort by perching on the hunter’s shoulder yet again.

“Dude,” Dean hissed, shrugging his shoulder, causing Cas to tumble off his shoulder and back onto the couch beside him with a pitiful mewl. “Stop trying to be cute and let me watch television.” He took another swig from his beer bottle and went back to fixing his gaze on the television screen.

After a few minutes, he glanced down at the tiny kitten that was now staring up at him with sad, blue eyes. Dean sighed and peered over at Sam who was buried in research. He reached down and patted the kitten on the head a few times before scratching underneath its chin. Then the kitten began making a contented rumbling sound from deep inside its chest.

Sam’s head shot up from his research and he chuckled, disbelievingly. “Is Cas… _purring_?”

Dean swallowed, glaring down at the kitten and taking his hand away completely before clearing his throat. “Dunno,” he deadpanned.

Leaving his research on the table, Sam walked over to crouch down beside Cas. Dean was surprised at how much jealousy he felt when Sam began to pet the kitten with those giant fingers of his. The kitten took one look at Sam’s fingers and brought his paw up to press it against Sam’s temple. “I am still an angel, Sam Winchester.  Please stop violating my personal space.”

Sam huffed out a breath and pulled away, getting to his feet. “You don’t have any problem with Dean petting you.”

“It’s the profound bond stuff, Sammy. You wouldn’t get it,” he teased, grinning triumphantly as he finished off his beer.

*******

Dean slipped under the covers and yawned, closing his eyes. It had been an extremely tiring day. Trying to make sure that Castiel didn’t claw half of the motel room’s furniture apart and having him bounce around on top of him had completely exhausted Dean.

Just as he was about to drift off to sleep, he felt a small, rough paw press to his temple. How the hell did Cas get up onto his bed so damn quietly?

“Dean, I hope you do not mind that I intend to sleep on this bed tonight. It is far more comfortable than the floor.” He then took his paw away and stared down at Dean through the darkness of the room, waiting for an answer.

Dean sighed and moved over slightly so that Cas would have enough space. “If you ever tell anyone about this, I’ll make sure Gabriel turns you into something far worse next time,” he whispered.

The kitten made an appreciative noise and curled up beside Dean, nuzzling its face into his bicep. Dean couldn’t help but smile fondly at the furry warmth beside him.

Again, after a few minutes had passed, the kitten began to purr softly. Dean brushed his fingers over the top of its head gently a few times before closing his eyes again and whispering, “’Night, Cas.”

*******

“Are you going to change him back or not, Gabriel?” Dean asked impatiently. They’d been listening to the archangel’s life story for the past half-hour and it was getting tedious.

Gabriel thought for a few seconds, his index finger pressed against his chin in mock thoughtfulness. “I guess I could… Under one condition,” he replied, gazing down at the tiny kitten which was sitting in front of Dean’s feet. It looked like some sort of guard dog. As if he was trying to protect the Winchesters, as usual.

“What ‘condition’?” Sam asked with a suspicious look on his face.

“You,” he said, pointing at the kitten. “You have to keep your promise, brother.”

Dean’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Promise? What ‘promise’?”

Gabriel looked up at Dean, something that looked very like fear flickering in his eyes before he glanced at Sam for a brief second. “Nothing. Castiel knows what I’m talking about. I’m sure he’ll keep his word.”

Suddenly, Gabriel clicked his fingers and Castiel appeared out of thin air. The kitten looked around for a few seconds before scooting off, out of the motel door.

Castiel looked down at his vessel, as if it was the first time he’d ever seen it. He then glared up at Gabriel. “Thank you for restoring me to my proper vessel. Please, never do that again.”

With one last giggle, Gabriel vanished with the sound of wings flapping in the distance.

Dean turned to look at Castiel. “Hey there. Nice to have you back,” he said, patting Castiel on the back a few times.

“It is nice to be back in my true vessel. Being a kitten isn’t the most pleasant experience,” he said, wrinkling up his nose slightly.

“Cas, what promise did you make Gabriel?” Sam asked, clearly curious.

Castiel looked at Sam and shook his head. “I mustn’t tell you, Sam. I promised Gabriel that I wouldn’t.”

“Oh, come on. After what he put you through, he doesn’t deserve your loyalty.” Sam sighed and sat down on the couch.

“I’m not sure that Gabriel would appreciate me telling you that the reason he turned me into a cat was because I found out about his schoolboy crush on you, Sam.” Castiel’s eyes immediately widened, he hadn’t meant to blurt it out like that. He disappeared in a flurry of stray feathers.

Dean stayed silent for a few seconds, staring at Sam before bursting into a fit of laughter. Sam’s face went a bright red colour and he was certain that he was about to pass out with embarrassment.

“Sam and Gabe, up a tree—“ Dean teased, laughing so hard there were tears streaming down his face.

“Shut up, Dean,” Sam mumbled.

“ _K-i-s-s-i-n-g_.”

“Seriously, Dean. Shut up.”


	3. Bonus Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since this my most popular fic so far, I decided to write a short bonus chapter :) I hope it doesn't disappoint!

Sam had been a little overly-cautious around cats ever since Gabriel’s little ‘prank’. So, when he saw a large tom cat perched up on the roof of the impala one morning, one thought came to mind. Castiel had wanted revenge on Gabriel and therefore turned him into a cat.

Sam couldn’t help but smirk as he walked towards the cat. “Gabriel?” he asked. The cat looked at him for a few seconds before proceeding to lick at its paw.

Sam must’ve watched the cat for quite a long time because soon, Dean came sauntering out of the motel room. “Let’s hit the road, Sammy,” he said, stifling a yawn before glancing at his car. “Jeez, get that thing off baby _now_!” he shouted, trying to push the cat off the roof of his precious car.

“Dean! Be careful! I think that’s—“ he stopped, realizing how stupid he sounded.

Dean shot him a look with furrowed eyebrows. “What is it?”

“I think that cat is… _Gabriel_ ,” he said, his face flushing with embarrassment.

Dean stared at Sam in silence for a few seconds before turning to look at the cat. He then squinted his eyes and studied the ginger tom cat closely before looking back at Sam. “Now you’re just paranoid.”

“No, I’m not. What if Castiel decided to get some payback?” he suggested, reaching his hand forward to pet the tom cat gently. After a few minutes the cat closed its eyes contentedly, snuggling against Sam’s hand and purring softly.

Dean chuckled and shook his head. “Cas isn’t like that, man. But, I think you’ve got a friend either way. Just get it off my damn car first.”

Sam sighed and picked the cat up, setting it down on the ground beside him. The tom cat then began circling around his feet, nuzzling up against his leg. He smiled warmly and crouched down to stroke under the cat’s neck.

“It’s okay, Gabriel. I’ll ask Cas to change you back. But, you sort of deserved this,” Sam chuckled, continuing to pet the large, purring tom cat.

Suddenly there was the sound of wings flapping and Gabriel appeared beside him, causing Dean to jump and curse under his breath.

“Well, Sam, I thought you were more of a dog person,” Gabriel said with a huge, amused grin on his face.

Sam quickly rose to his feet again and cleared his throat. “I didn’t actually think that was you…I was just…” he trailed off, humiliation causing his cheeks to turn pink.

Gabriel let out a loud, hearty laugh and clapped his hands once. “Oh, you guys are _far_ too easy to mess with!”

Dean sighed frustratedly and threw his duffel bag into the impala. “What do you want, Gabriel? We’re kinda busy at the moment.”

“I just came to tell you guys that Castiel is a liar and if he tells you anything about me, it’s not true.” He then turned to Dean and wiggled his eyebrows. “And, Dean? If you haven’t noticed already with all the creepy staring competitions and the personal space issues; Castiel has a fully blown, not-so-secret crush on you.” He then disappeared swiftly right before their eyes.

Dean’s eyes were wide for a few seconds before he noticed Sam trying to hide his eruption of laughter. Dean shot him a warning glare and got into the driver’s seat of the impala.

This had been a crazy week. Part of him never wanted to see a damn cat ever again, the other part wondered just how long it would be until Sam started visiting animal shelters and bringing home stray kittens that just so happened to look like people they knew.


End file.
